


Rich Girl Red

by HannaM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crushes, Female Friendship, Gen, Makeover, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another sleepover at Alison's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich Girl Red

**Author's Note:**

> No actual pairings but hints at Alison/Emily, Alison/Aria, and Jason/Aria.  
> All makeup mentioned refers (vaguely) to actual products which the author has not used and therefore cannot endorse.

Ali gave Aria a tube of bright red lipstick for her birthday. "Turns out Rich Girl Red's not my color," was all she said. It didn't look like much of a present, but there was a certain intimacy to it that made Aria grateful. She wondered if Ali had really tried it on first.  
  
Aria doesn't own a lot of makeup, but what she has belonged to Alison first. Except the eyeliner- that was a gift from Hanna. Alison approved, of course.  
  
Ali loves doing makeovers for all her friends, but she's declared Aria is her favorite subject. "Get me some of that blue-green eyeshadow, Em- we really want to make her eyes pop."  
  
"That sounds like not a good thing," Aria objected, weakly.  
  
Ali lightly slapped her rouged cheek. "You don't get to complain. We're making you look hot. Now close your eyes."  
  
Who the look was supposed to be for, Aria never figured out. Sometimes she made them over before parties, but most of the time it was during sleepovers like this one.  
  
The makeup felt too heavy, even though Aria was pretty sure Alison knew what she was doing. Emily, who was made over before her, looked like she could pass for sixteen at least, if it weren't for the PJs with little stars and moons on them. Hanna was practically bouncing in her seat, waiting for her turn.  
  
Aria always thought it was cruel, making Hanna wait till last when Hanna was the one who enjoyed it the most.  
  
"There," Ali said triumphantly, pulling back the mascara wand. "Doesn't she look hot, Emily? I could almost kiss her."  
  
Emily's face freezes in a smile. Aria doesn't quite understand why, but she knows instinctively that Ali has just said something very cruel.  
  
"Great, all your dolls will be lining up to make out with me," Aria said sarcastically. "Do you have roaches? I bet they'll love it."  
  
"No, but I've got a brother. He's practically a roach. Wanna make out with him, Aria?" Ali's smile is wicked, and Aria feels her stomach turn over.  
  
"Gross, Jason always smells like pot," Hanna said, making a face. "Does anyone else think pot smells like something died? I don't get it."  
  
"Yeah, he's gross," Aria said quickly. "Don't be weird, Ali."  
  
But Alison won't let it go. "I think he has a crush on you, Aria. He was totally watching your butt when you walked down the hall."  
  
"You weren't even looking at him. There's no way you could see that," Spencer objected. Aria silently thanks the heavens for Spencer's logical brain.  
  
Ali smirks. "I have perv-o-senses. I can smell sexual tension in the air."  
  
"That's gross," Emily said, a bit too quickly.  
  
"More like you are the perv," Spencer said, lolling on Alison's bed. "Do you want to make me over or not?"  
  
"I was just looking for the right shade of rogue," Ali said lightly.

"On it," Hanna chirps, digging through Alison's mother's makeup bag. "Now, do we want Flushed or Pinched?"

"Pinched, _duh_. We don't want Spence looking like a hooker."

Aria's stomach settles as Hanna and Ali bicker good naturedly over foundation, while Spence rolls her eyes. She looks over at Emily, who's staring at the carpet. 

"Hey," she said quietly. "It's okay." Aria doesn't really know what she's talking about, but Emily smiles, to her relief. 

"I bet we both look like a couple of hookers," Emily said. 

Aria smiled. "Nah. We're good enough for the roaches. We can be roach princesses."

"Ew." They both laughed. 

 


End file.
